De ida y vuelta
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Un extraño ruido extraño capto su atención y busco de donde provenía. Cuando noto que se trataba de su hermano menor llorando, Raphael abandono sin dudar su reputación para consolarlo, sin saber que este apoyo podría venir de vuelta. Un monton de ternura y amor fraternal entre estos dos. T por algunas pequeñas palabras de Rapha y Donnie.


Bueno gente, este es mi primer fic de TMNT en cualquier lugar, espero les guste y si no les gusta, al menos no sean destructivos, ¿esta bien?

Esta es una idea que vino a mi despues de ver el primer capitulo de la nueva temporada, asi que si no lo has visto, te recomiendo que lo hagas oara que le entiendas un poco mas, aunque igual creo se puede leer sin haberlo visto.

Quiza Raphie esta un poco Oc, pero igual considero que todo el capitulo de la cucaracha mutante estuvo asi, y de igual forma es de mis favoritos. Consideren la situacion y ya, yo creo no esta taaan Oc.

Bueno, dejando todo esto de lado espero disfruten la lectura y todo eso.

Obvio que TMNT no es mio, si lo fuera Rapha ya se habria casado conmigo.

Gracias por leer, espero sea de tu agrado.

********************************************^w^********************************************

Horrible.

Esa era la palabra que definía lo duro que había sido ese día.

La pelea en la nave Kraang apenas si podía ser definida como un empate.

El señor O'Neill había mutado en un repugnante murciélago que al parecer no recordaba mucho de su vida anterior, ya que los había atacado sin la menor provocación.

Y April… se había enojado con ellos.

Con Donnie.

Horrible.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Raphael se levanto de su futón decidido a hacer algo que sacara de golpe el mar de pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza y amenazaban con mantenerlo despierto todo el día. Retiró por completo sus sabanas, quito su almohada de la cabecera y la coloco en el centro del futón; quito a Spike de la pequeña camita que tenía en el rincón de su habitación, lo tomó con cuidado por los bordes de su caparazón y lo deposito cuidadosamente justo en el centro de la almohada, y enrolló la sabana alrededor de esta, así, si Spike se movía y caía, lo haría encima de la sabana, y si rodaba, caería en el futón.

Contento por el agradable arreglo en la comodidad de su mejor amigo, salió de allí pensando que si no se moviera tanto al dormir, Spike podría dormir junto a su almohada sin correr el riesgo de morir aplastado por una tortuga mutante de sueño inquieto.

Con sus sais colgando de su obi, abandonó la habitación pensando que lo mejor sería practicar algunas katas hasta que toda la frustración de su mente saliera por sus puños.

Cuando entró al dojo lo primero que noto fue que estaba más iluminado y cálido que de costumbre, aunque, considerando que regularmente a partir de la primera hora de la tarde él y sus hermanos siempre estaban dormidos, intentó no sorprenderse mucho. Cambió sus vendajes de dormir por los de entrenar sintiendo inmediatamente el cambio de presión y fuerza de sus rodillas, ajustó sus protectores y comenzó el calentamiento.

¿Qué cambios traería para todos que April ya no les hablara?

¿Cambiaria sus motivaciones de pelear contra el kraang?

¿Qué harían con cientos de latas de mutageno rondando por toda la ciudad al alcance de cualquier psicópata?

Y luego estaba el asunto de Karai…

El señor O'Neill hecho mutante…

Destructor seguro que aún rondaba por allí…

¿Y si no podían con todo?

¿Y si, el mundo quedaba destruido por su incompetencia?

Suficiente calentamiento, necesitaba hacer algo más intenso que realmente lo absorbiera.

Empezó a practicar las katas que sentía podía mejorar, tanto en técnica como en fuerza, hizo flexiones, lanzó shurikens en tríos donde el primero debía derribar al tercero y el segundo al primero, corrió un par de veces alrededor del dojo intentando dar pequeños arranques de velocidad para lograr "tele-transportarse", intento hacer las katas nuevas que les había enseñado Splinter logrando hacer algunas, lanzo sus sais a diestra y siniestra a cuanta cosa enfocaba la vista, dio golpes al saco…

Nada, su mente seguía igual.

Sudoroso, pegajoso y asándose de calor, decidió rendirse y hacer el desayuno. Él era el primero en admitir (mentalmente) que como cocinero Mikey era mejor que él, pero unos viles hotcakes si podía hacer.

Pero primero, una buena ducha.

Salió con paso lento cuando a la mitad de la estancia un ruido extraño llamo su atención. Acaricio sus sais con alerta latente pulsando en sus músculos a la par que avanzaba silenciosamente buscando la fuente de ese sonido. Cuando lo halló, tuvo que controlarse para no soltarse a correr desesperadamente hacia esa dirección.

El ruido provenía del laboratorio de Donnie.

Quien hacia el ruido era Donnie.

Donnie estaba llorando.

Coloco sus sais en sus sujetadores parsimoniosamente, pensando seriamente su siguiente movimiento.

¿Debía entrar y ver que le sucedía?

¿Esperar afuera hasta oír algo?

¿Seguir su plan de ducha y desayuno y que Leonardo se encargara de esto?

Si el que lloraba hubiera sido Mikey, la respuesta era consolarlo con palabras, un fuerte abrazo y alguna broma tonta, ponerlo a cocinar algo y dormir.

Si era Leo, una mano en su hombro hasta que se desahogara por completo y una retadora palmada en su cara que daría pie a una extenuante sesión de entrenamiento era lo más apropiado.

Pero con Donnie…nunca sabia que hacer.

Su hermano menor era un poco más complicado, tanto que era capaz de jurar que a veces ni el mismo se entendía.

A veces te golpeaba por el simple hecho de tocarlo, otras se enfurecía si tratabas de calmarlo y a veces era un gatito escuálido en busca de mimos.

Pero, fuese lo que fuese a pasar, era su hermano y de igual modo entraría allí.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se quedo en el marco esperando a que el otro ninja notara su presencia, pero los segundos se arrastraron lentos y dolorosos para Raphael pues al parecer ya era tan bueno en sigilo que Donnie aún no lo sentía y seguía llorando fuertemente contra sus rodillas debajo del escritorio.

-Donnie- llamó casi autoritariamente

Sollozos golpeaban sus oídos, pero no así la voz del menor.

-Donatello- repitió ahora mas frio y rudo que antes

Nada

-Don…-

-Ya te oí Raphael, cállate ya- contesto al fin el purpura con apenas un hilo de voz -¿podrías hacerme el favor de largarte de aquí ahora?- le escupió sin levantar la mirada del sueño

Yep, mínimo un golpe de bo recibiría su caparazón este día.

-No quiero, porque he venido a pedirte algo-

-Hoy no soy Santa, así que consíguete a otro que te haga juguetes-

Oh j jo jo jo jo… definitivamente Donnie tenía tan mal carácter como él, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

Abandono el marco de la puerta y avanzo lentamente hacia él cuando la punta de su sai se clavo en el extremo del bo de Donatello para detener su ataque.

Ni siquiera vio cuando lo ataco, ni tampoco se sintió a si mismo desenfundar. Vaya buenos ninjas que eran ya.

-Tranquilo vaquero, que lo último que quiero es a media policía de Nueva York analizando la escena de la pelea apocalíptica entre dos mutantes- bromeo sacando su arma del bo y sentándose a su lado antes de que el otro se lo negara.

-Imbécil-

"_Respira Raphael respira, no lo mates; no aun."_

-Imbécil tu que estas acá llorando como niña en tu cuartito de las invenciones fallidas- contesto sarcásticamente dándole un no tan fuerte puñetazo en el hombro, uno que sorpresivamente Donatello no detuvo ni contesto

-Ya Donnie, basta de estupideces ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto en tono neutral sobando tímidamente el hombro que le había golpeado

-Todo Raphael, todo- comenzó con la voz ya un poco mas entera -¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer?- le cuestionó exasperadamente –el papá de April es un mutante quizá sin solución, hay latas de mutageno en toda la ciudad, Destructor seguro que aun ronda por allí, April nos odia…-su voz, antes fuerte y estresada, se desvaneció hasta no ser más que un susurro –April me odia-

Inevitablemente, sus lágrimas volvieron a correr presurosas por sus mejillas. April, su dulce princesa, ahora lo odiaba profundamente y con fuerza, a tal punto de no querer volver a saber de él ni de sus hermanos.

Una nueva ronda de llanto prorrumpió en su garganta al imaginar las muchas consecuencias de su odio. April siendo secuestrada por el kraang, siendo torturada y mutada de una manera horrible y dolorosa como Leatherhead, muriendo a manos de Destructor, encontrando un chico humano que la protegería como se suponía el debía hacer; siendo suplantado, rechazado, ignorado.

Lloró y lloró sintiendo su corazón romperse en miles de pequeños y feos pedacitos, cuando la respuesta de Raphael lo hizo para por completo.

-Si, te odia-

¿Qué…?

-Te odia a ti y a todos nosotros. Odia al mundo entero y se odia a ella misma, porque está envuelta en algo que no logra comprender y que le esta arrebatando su vida de adolescente normal-

Completamente absorto en la cara de su hermano de rojo, se limpio distraídamente las lágrimas y siguió escuchándolo atentamente.

-Está enojada porque de un día para otro su vida paso de escuela y amigos a mutantes y aliens. En el fondo, sabe que no es nuestra culpa y tampoco de ella, pero nosotros estábamos más cerca ese día que el verdadero culpable que es el kraang y se le hizo fácil gritarte a ti, que te empeñas tanto en ser su tapete de bienvenida-

Impactado.

Impactado completamente.

-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada! tú y Leonardo son un par de imbéciles en cuanto sus amadas noviecitas les pasan por enfrente y no ven lo que realmente pasa. Respecto a lo de que algo le ocurra, te prometo que eso nunca pasara. Somos ninjas, saldremos a cuidarla, le pondremos un chip rastreador como los de los T-phone, la secuestraremos y la tendremos atada al árbol del dojo…en fin, haremos lo que se necesite para que este a salvo-

Sacudió la cabeza e intento digerir todo lo que había oído, mas bien, quien se lo había dicho.

¿Raphael? ¿Raphael Hamato había deshebrado el comportamiento de April y ya hasta tenia posibles soluciones?

La misma perplejidad que lo asaltó cuando Mikey preparo el antídoto y los salvó a todos de aquella avispa mutante golpeo sus sentidos una vez más, pero esta vez en la figura de su hermano mayor que ya no estaba sentado junto a él, sino frente a él, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Levantarse en más de un sentido.

Acepto su mano y una vez que estuvo de pie, sin saber muy bien porque y como lo había hecho, se lanzó a los brazos no extendidos de su hermano de rojo apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, con las mejillas completamente secas.

-Rapha yo…-

-Cállate, déjalo así, que ya es bastante malo que tengas que inclinarte tanto para abrazarme y tu todavía quieres añadir más vergüenza a esta escena de niñas- habló contestando el gesto con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas al notar lo mucho que estaban flexionadas las rodillas de su hermano menor, incluso, había dado un par de pasos atrás para acomodarse mejor

Donatello rio por lo bajo por primera vez en todo el día e intento deshacer el contacto cuando el agarre de su hermano se volvió más fuerte.

-Y respecto a lo de que encuentre a otro chico y te remplace, eso no pasara jamás. Eres el listo del grupo, fabricas cosas, eres un excelente ninja, usas bastante bien la patineta, haz peleado con tiburones, incluso cuando no eres nerd nivel Dios, resultas ser bastante gracioso; en fin Donnie, lo que quiero decir es que eres un gran chico. No veo manera de que April encuentre algo mejor-

Aun mas impactado si es que era posible, Donnie se separo lentamente para ver los ojos de su hermano.

¿De verdad Rapha pensaba todo eso de el?

¿Entonces porque siempre era tan…?

-Troap-

-¿Troap?-

Una mano de tres dedos abofeteo su rostro de ida y vuelta produciendo el mencionado sonido al chocar con su piel, a lo que confundido, miro nuevamente a las esmeraldas de su hermano, que ya no lo miraba intensamente como hace un rato, ahora burla y diversión era lo único que se leía en su mirada.

-No te descuides Donnie, que soy mayor que tu y puedo golpearte cuando se me dé la gana- dijo el dueño de las sais juguetonamente con el habitual tono de desafío que poseía su voz

Claro, por eso Raphael siempre era un dolor en su trasero. Tenía una reputación que cuidar.

-Sigues siendo un bruto Raphael- respondió en un pesado suspiro sobándose distraídamente ambas mejillas

-¿Y qué? Mientras sea más fuerte que tú…- dijo burlonamente mientras se sentaba en la camilla de doctor de Donnie

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Que venias por algo, cierto- dijo tallándose los ojos y entrando en su modo doctor - ¿Qué quieres esta vez de Santa Rapha?-

-La rodilla-

-¿Izquierda o derecha?-

Se dio un pequeño golpecito en la rodillera derecha y continuo hablando mientras Donnie retiraba el protector y el complejo vendaje de su piel.

-La sentí algo rara toda la semana, pero no me dio problemas hasta esta mañana, no me dejaba dormir así que entrene un rato para ver si la sentía mejor, pero no; no funcionó-

-¡Claro que no iba a funcionar!- exclamo molesto el ninja purpura – ¡muchas veces te he dicho que si sientes algún problema vengas inmediatamente porque mira!- señalo presionando el hueso y el ligamento provocando una mueca de dolor en el mayor- esto está a nada de desgarrarse Raphael, ¡mira esos moretones!- regaño pasándose una mano por la frente, claramente molesto

-Déjame en paz- concluyo el rojo con su patentada bitchy-face -¿bueno y? ¿Por fin me vas a rebanar la pierna o qué?-

Aunque para Donatello esta posibilidad no era pero ni por asomo divertida, continuo como si de verdad le causara gracia, solo por el bien de la broma.

-Te rebanare ambas para que aprendas a quedarte quieto cuando las rodillas te duelan. Anda, trágate esto- le espeto con más miedo que furia

-¿Qué es? ¿Veneno?-pregunto sarcásticamente pasándose las dos pastillitas verdes con el vaso de agua que le había ofrecido el menor

-Si, deberían noquearte hasta mañana y desinflamar esos tendones-

-Ahh no…Donnie, sabes que odio que me drogues- respondió sintiendo como un repentino e intenso sueño comenzaba a cerrarle los parpados –yo iba camino a bañarme y comer algo…- dijo conteniendo un bostezo y dejándose caer en la camilla guiado por los brazos de Donnie

-Lo siento- respondió el purpura colocando sus rodillas en alto y cubriéndolo con una ligera manta hasta la barbilla- duérmete ya-

-Te odio nerd-

-Si, si y yo…- se interrumpió al sentir que una gran duda lo acechaba -¿Rapha?-

-¿Mmm?- murmuro apenas despierto

-¿Cómo es que nunca te hemos encontrado llorando?-

-En eso…- largo bostezo –soy mejor ninja que ustedes- alcanzo a terminar antes de caer profundamente dormido

Agotado mentalmente, saco las sais del obi de su hermano y las coloco encima de su escritorio.

Acerco su silla a la camilla he intentó digerir todo lo que había hablado con su hermano ahora a kilómetros de distancia de tan dormido que estaba.

Tal vez las cosas eran tal y como Raphael las había expuesto, pero había dejado que sus sentimientos le nublaran la vista impidiéndole ver la verdadera naturaleza de los hechos.

April los perdonaría y todo saldría bien.

Todo era cuestión de calmarse, pensar racionalmente y tener paciencia.

Y aunque él era el "experto" en eso, tal parecía que de vez en cuando necesitaría el apoyo de su hermano de "temperamento difícil" para lograrlo.

Aunque claro, no es que esto fuera malo, todo lo contrario, era bastante agradable tener de vuelta al adorable Raphael, aunque fuera solo cuando estaba llorando.

*****************************************^w^***********************************************

¿Te gusto? ¿lo odiaste? ¿te dio diabetes? jeje pues sea lo que sea que hayas sentido, gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
